swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Kongres
[[Plik:Baner_Kongres_2011.jpg|thumb|Tablica informacyjna kongresu w 2011 r. (Kraków)]] thumb|''Kongres'' w 2012 r. ([[Centrum Kongresowe Świadków Jehowy w Sosnowcu)]] thumb|Ogłoszenie wydania nowej [[publikacje Świadków Jehowy|publikacji (Kraków, [[Strzeż swego serca!|kongres w 2012 r.]])]] Kongresy (inaczej też zgromadzenia) – doroczne zgromadzenia (zjazdy) religijne Świadków Jehowy, trwające od jednego do trzech dni (w czasie kongesów międzynarodowych do czterech dni). Świadkowie Jehowy uważają, że podobnie jak starożytni słudzy Boży, którym Bóg polecił zgromadzać się trzy razy do roku, również oni z radością biorą udział w dużych zgromadzeniach (Księga Powtórzonego Prawa 16:16). Przebieg Kongresy najczęściej odbywają się na wynajętych stadionach, w halach widowiskowo-sportowych, lub wystawnieniczych oraz w Salach Zgromadzeń lub Centrach Kongresowych Świadków Jehowy. Główne cele kongresów: Zespalenie społeczności oraz .pomoc w robieniu postępów duchowych. Na kongresach podaje się objaśnienia tematów biblijnych w formie wykładów, wywiadów, słuchowisk i scenek zwanych pokazami, przedstawień również kostiumowych z wybranej relacji biblijnej, które przybliżają różne relacje biblijne i uwypuklają ich praktyczną wartość; albo współczesnych, w których się pokazuje, jak wyznawcy radzą sobie z problemami napotykanymi w dobie dzisiejszej. Na kongresach ogłasza wydanie nowych publikacji oraz urządza się dla nowych członków chrzest przez całkowite zanurzenie w wodzie. Poszczególne sesje (przed i popołudniowe) rozpoczynają się 10 minutowym programem muzycznym specjalnie ułożonych na te okazję. Kilkakrotnie zgromadzeni śpiewają pieśni i uczestniczą w krótkich modlitwach. Cały program – jednolity na całym świecie – przygotowuje tzw. Ciało Kierownicze uwzględniając potrzeby wyznawców na całym świecie. Program zawsze oparty jest na jakiejś myśli z Pisma Świętego Na program składają się: wykłady, dyskusje oraz wzięte z życia scenki zwane pokazami. Zgromadzeni korzystają z Biblii, z wydrukowanego programu zgromadzenia i innych publikacji. Wcześniej uczestnicy otrzymują w swoich lokalnych zborach specjalną plakietkę (z tytułem kongresu i miejscem na wpisanie nazwiska i swojego macierzystego zboru), którą noszą przez cały czas trwania kongresu (a nawet od chwili wyjścia z domu czy kwatery). Wstęp na wszystkie sesje jest wolny i nie zbiera się żadnych pieniędzy. Są natomiast umieszczone skrzynki na dobrowolne datki. Na niektórych kongresach program tłumaczy się lub przeprowadza się w innych językach (np. w Polsce obecnie program przedstawia się często na kongresach tylko w języku migowym, organizowanych dla osób niesłyszących i tłumaczy. W Polsce przeprowadza się zgromadzenia również w językach: angielskim, ormiańskim, bułgarskim i rosyjskim). Wszystkie czynności związane z przygotowaniem i przebiegiem'' kongresu '' (zgromadzenia) wykonują nieodpłatnie ochotnicy, prowadząc wolontariat w takich działach, jak np.: biuro zgromadzenia, służba porządkowa, służba ochotnicza, służba medyczna "pierwsza pomoc", dział literatury, dział informacji, dział zakwaterowania, dział nagłośnienia, dział czystości i innych. Kongresy poprzedza trzytygodniowa ogólnoświatowa kampania informacyjna, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń na kongresy zorganizowane w ponad 160 krajach. Historia Początki W zgromadzeniach wyznawcy uczestniczą od 1886 roku, kiedy to w Pittsburghu w USA rozpoczęto ich urządzanie. Początkowo nazywały się walnymi zjazdami, generalnymi konwencjami lub zgromadzeniami. W 1891 roku wierni przyjechali do Allegheny w stanie Pensylwania w USA z okazji dorocznej uroczystości upamiętniającej śmierć Pana. Było "zgromadzenie w celu badania Pisma Świętego i obchodzenia Wieczerzy Pańskiej". Na następny zjazd wiernych od 7 do 14 kwietnia 1892 roku przybyło ok. 400 osób. W ciągu pierwszych pięciu dni intensywnie studiowano Biblię a w dwóch następnych dniach udzielano praktycznych rad ówczesnym kolporterom. W dniach 20-24 1893 roku z okazji wystawy międzynarodowej w Chicago wprowadzono zniżki na bilety kolejowe, tam też urządzono zjazd. Obecnych było 360 osób, a ochrzczono 70 osób. Od roku 1898 zgromadzenia zaczęto organizować w różnych miejscach. W roku 1900 zorganizowano trzy walne zjazdy oraz w USA i Kanadzie odbyło się 13 zgromadzeń lokalnych. W 1904 roku delegaci udający się na zjazd w Saint Louis (stan Missouri) także skorzystali ze zniżek kolejowych. W 1908 roku oprócz wielu zgromadzeń, jednemu z nich - w Put-in-Bay (Ohio) nadano hasło Naprzód ku zwycięstwu!. W roku 1909 w Ameryce Północnej odbyło się ok. 45 zjazdów lokalnych. A na zgromadzenia przyjeżdżali także delegaci z Europy. W owym roku 1909 wynajęto parę wagonów kolejowych, którymi grupa delegatów jeździła z jednego miejsca kongresowego na następne. W latach 1911 i 1913 wynajęto "całe pociągi, a setki delegatów podróżowało nimi miesiąc lub dłużej przez zachodnią część USA i Kanady, uczestnicząc po drodze w zgromadzeniach"Świadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego s. 256]. W 1913 roku przeszło 200 osobowa grupa wyznawców przez 4 kolejne tygodnie przemierzała wynajętym pociągiem USA i Kanadę i uczestniczyło w 8 kongresach. W kwietniu 1914 roku w Johannesburgu odbyła się pierwsza konwencja wyznawców z Afryki Południowej. W styczniu 1922 roku do programu zgromadzenia w kanadyjskim Winnipegu (prowincja Manitoba) włączono działalność kaznodziejską. W Danii pierwsze takie dni służby wprowadzono na zgromadzeniu w Nørrevold oraz w Örebro w Szwecji w maju 1925 roku. W następnym roku we wsi Wełyki Łuczky odbyło się pierwsze zgromadzenie na Ukrainie. W roku 1932 w Czechosłowacji zorganizowano pierwsze tamtejsze zgromadzenie międzynarodowe. 25 czerwca 1933 roku w Wilmersdorfer Tennishallen w Berlinie przybyło ponad 7000 odważnych delegatów. Od roku 1936 organizowano uporządkowane pochody, których uczestnicy nosili plakaty i rozdawali ulotki zapraszające na wykład publiczny. W 1938 roku w Pradze odbyło się europejskie zgromadzenie międzynarodowe. Od 3 do 7 września 1941 roku pięciodniowe zgromadzenie ogólnokrajowe w Leicester w Wielkiej Brytanii przybyło ponad 12 000 osób. Powojenne zgromadzenia i kongresy Pierwsze powojenne kongresy odbyły się m.in. w Amsterdamie 5 sierpnia 1945 roku, w Lingayen w prowincji Pangasinan na Filipinach oraz w roku 1946 w Norymberdze. W roku 1958 odbył się największy w historii kongres międzynarodowy w jednym mieście (Nowy Jork), gdzie na dwóch stadionach zebrało się 253 922 osoby (ochrzczono 7136 nowych członków), sesje odbywały się w 21 językach. W 1963 roku zorganizowano tzw. kongres okołoziemski. Jego program przedstawiono najpierw w USA (w Milwaukee, stan Wisconsin), następnie w czterech miastach Europy, później na Bliskim Wschodzie, następnie przeniósł się na Daleki Wschód i na Oceanię'', a potem przeniósł się z powrotem na kontynent północnoamerykański (ostatnie w Pasadenie w Kalifornii). Grupa 583 delegatów z 20 państw odbyła podróż dookoła świata, zatrzymując się po kolei we wszystkich krajach, w których odbywał się ''kongres. Wszystkie wydatki pokrywali sami. Co jakiś czas urządza się tak zwane kongresy międzynarodowe, na które przybywają delegaci z różnych krajów [http://www.watchtower.org/p/jt/index.htm?article=article_07.htm Kongresy międzynarodowe]. Kongresy międzynarodowe odbyły się np w latach: 1958, 1969, 1973, 1978, 1985, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1992, 1993, 1998, 2006, 2012. Kongresy (zgromadzenia okręgowe i międzynarodowe) Na corocznych zgromadzeniach (zazwyczaj w okresie letnim) spotyka się tzw. okręg czyli kilka obwodów (na każdy obwód składa się ok. 20 zborów). Przybywają Świadkowie Jehowy oraz osoby postronne (zapraszane w czasie ogólnoświatowej kampanii informacyjnej, prowadzonej za pośrednictwem wręczania wydrukowanych zaproszeń na dane zgromadzenie). Liczba obecnych waha się od kilkuset do kilkudziesięciu tysięcy. W Polsce obecnie kongresy okręgowe odbywają się na wynajętych stadionach, halach sportowych oraz w Centrum Kongresowym Świadków Jehowy w Sosnowcu. Lista zgromadzeń okręgowych i kongresów międzynarodowych, z hasłami spotkań [[Słowo Boże jest prawdą!|'''Słowo Boże jest prawdą!]]' (2013)'' Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: 'Słowo Boże jest prawdą!' A K T U A L N I E T R W A J Ą ! *'Polska: '''16 zgromadzeń w 4 językach (polski, angielski, rosyjski, polski migowy) w 11 miastach *'Świat:' Ponad 160 krajów. *'Publikacje:' *'Przedstawienia:' ''"Zważaj na zdumiewające dzieła Boże", "Przygotuj serce na nadchodzące próby". *'Słuchowisko:' "Bądź wierny i pokonuj strach" *'Wykład publiczny:' "Co to jest prawda?" *'Kampania informacyjna:' siódma tego rodzaju, trzytygodniowa, poprzedzająca kongresy, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń. thumb|Hasło kongresowe w 2012 r. [[Strzeż swego serca!|"'Strzeż swego serca!"]]'' (2012) ''Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Strzeż swego serca!'' * '''Polska: 24 zgromadzenia w 4 językach (polski, angielski, rosyjski i polski migowy). * Świat: Ponad 160 krajów. Międzynarodowe w 7 krajach. * Publikacje: Kto dzisiaj wykonuje wolę Jehowy?, Bóg ma dla nas dobrą nowinę!, 'Chodźmy dzięki wierze, a nie dzięki widzeniu', Zostań przyjacielem Jehowy. Bądź posłuszny i szczęśliwy * Przedstawienie: Czym jest prawdziwa miłość? * Słuchowisko: Umacniajmy swe serca, żeby niestrudzenie dawać świadectwo (Ew. Mateusza 27:32 do 28:15 oraz Ew. Łukasza 24:8-53) * Wykład publiczny: Rzeczy dawniejsze nie przyjdą do serca *'Kampania informacyjna:' szósta tego rodzaju, trzytygodniowa, poprzedzająca kongresy, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń. "'Niech przyjdzie Królestwo Boże!"'' (2011) *Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Niech przyjdzie Królestwo Boże!' * '''Polska:' 25 zgromadzeń w 4 językach (polski, angielski, rosyjski, polski migowy), 147 513 obecnych, 1019 ochrzczonych. * Świat: Ponad 160 krajów. * Publikacje: Świadkowie Jehowy. Historia żywej wiary. Część 2: Niech zajaśnieje światło, Słuchaj Boga i żyj wiecznie, Słuchaj Boga, Pytania młodych ludzi - praktyczne odpowiedzi, tom 1, Śpiewajmy Jehowie - pieśni wokalne cz. 3 i 4 (CD) * Dramaty: Te słowa (...) mają być w twoim sercu; Młodzi - bądźcie roztropni i mądrzy * Słuchowisko: Prawdziwa historia, która wzbudza nadzieję (Księga Rut) * Wykład publiczny: Czy ludzie zniszczą Ziemię? *'Kampania informacyjna:' piąta tego rodzaju, trzytygodniowa, poprzedzająca kongresy, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń. ''"Trwaj przy Jehowie!"'' (2010) * Polska: 26 zgromadzeń w 4 językach (polski, angielski, rosyjski, polski migowy). 1195 ochrzczonych. * Świat: Ponad 160 krajów. * Publikacje: Jeremiasz przekazuje nam słowo od Boga, Pochodzenie życia. Pięć pytań, które warto rozważyć, Czy życie zostało stworzone?, Świadkowie Jehowy. Historia żywej wiary. część 1: Z ciemności ku światłości, Śpiewajmy Jehowie - pieśni wokalne cz. 2. * Dramat: Chodźmy dzięki wierze a nie dzięki widzeniu * Słuchowisko: Nie ustawaj, gdy koryguje cię Jehowa! (Ks. Jonasza) * Wykład publiczny: Jak zbliżyć się do Boga?. *'Kampania informacyjna:' czwarta tego rodzaju, trzytygodniowa, poprzedzająca kongresy, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń. "[[Czuwajcie! (kongres)|'Czuwajcie'!]]" (2009) * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Czuwajcie! * Polska: 16-19 lipca międzynarodowy w Poznaniu''.'' 20 133 obecnych z 10 krajów. 15 zgromadzeń (w tym w polskim j. migowym) w 13 miastach. 146 263 obecnych, 1209 ochrzczonych. * Świat: Międzynarodowe w 33 miastach w 16 różnych krajach, pozostałe w 155 krajach. * Publikacje: "Składajmy dokładne świadectwo o Królestwie Bożym", śpiewnik Śpiewajmy Jehowie, Śpiewajmy Jehowie - pieśni wokalne cz. 1, Jakie orędzie zawiera Biblia?, Cudowne dzieła stwórcze ukazują chwałę Boga. * Dramat: Twój brat był martwy, a ożył. * Słuchowiska: "Póki nie skonam, nie wyrzeknę się swej nieskazitelności!" (Ks. Hioba 1 i 2 rozdz.; Ks. Daniela 6 rozdz.) oraz "Twój brat był martwy, a ożył" (Ew. Łukasza 15:11-32); Śpiewajcie Jehowie – fragmenty nagrań wokalnych. * Wykład publiczny: Jak przeżyć koniec świata?. *'Kampania informacyjna:' trzecia tego rodzaju, trzytygodniowa, poprzedzająca kongresy, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń. "'Kierowani duchem Bożym"'' (2008) * '''Polska: 24 zgromadzenia, w tym jedno w polskim j. migowym. * Świat: 155 krajów. * Publikacje: Pytania młodych ludzi. Praktyczne odpowiedzi tom 2; "Trwajcie w miłości Bożej" * Dramat: Nie utrać "miłości, którą przejawiałeś pierwotnie" * Słuchowisko: Stańcie się słuchaczami i wykonawcami Słowa Bożego (Ew. Łukasza 4 i 1 Królewska 17:8-24) * Wykład publiczny: Zaznawaj błogosławieństw dzięki Królowi kierowanemu duchem Bożym. "'Naśladuj Chrystusa!"'' (2007) * '''Polska: 22'' zgromadzenia. * 'Świat:' 155 krajów, 3200 zgromadzeń, ponad 12 mln obecnych.'' * Publikacje: Bądź moim naśladowcą * Dramat: Przyodziejcie się w uniżenie umysłu. * Słuchowisko: Słowo Boże jest żywe i oddziałuje z mocą (Ew. Mateusza 4 i 5 rozdz.) * Wykład publiczny: Kim są prawdziwi naśladowcy Chrystusa?. * Kampania informacyjna: druga tego rodzaju, trzytygodniowa, poprzedzająca kongresy, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń. "Wyzwolenie jest blisko!" (2006) * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Wyzwolenie jest blisko! * Polska: Międzynarodowy w Chorzowie (pol., ros., ukr. i pol. mig.), Poznaniu (pol., fiń.) i Warszawie. * Świat: Międzynarodowy: Lipsk, Dortmund, Frankfurt, Hamburg, Monachium, Bratysława''.'' * Publikacje: Stale pamiętaj o dniu Jehowy * Dramat: Czyjej władzy się podporządkujesz? * Wykład publiczny: Wyzwolenie dzięki Królestwu Bożemu jest blisko!. *'Kampania informacyjna:' pierwsza tego rodzaju, trzytygodniowa, poprzedzająca kongresy, polegająca na rozpowszechnianiu specjalnych zaproszeń. "Posłuszni Bogu" (2005) * Polska: 22 zgromadzenia, 1901 ochrzczonych. * Świat: 2981 zgromadzeń, 155 krajów. * Publikacje: Czego naprawdę uczy Biblia?, Kres wszelkich cierpień już bliski * Dramat: Dąż do celów, które przysparzają czci Bogu * Wykład publiczny: Komu powinniśmy być posłuszni? "'Chodź z Bogiem"'' (2004) * '''Polska: 23 zgromadzenia. * Świat: Ponad 150 krajów. * Publikacje: Dobra nowina dla ludzi ze wszystkich narodów, Czuwajcie! * Dramat: Nieustraszenie dawali dokładne świadectwo na rzecz dobrej nowiny * Wykład publiczny: Chodzenie z Bogiem zapewnia wiecznotrwałe błogosławieństwa. "'Oddajcie chwałę Bogu"'' (2003) * '''Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: 32 czterodniowe'' międzynarodowe (Australia, Chile, Dania, Ghana, Hawaje, Hiszpania, Japonia, Kanada, Meksyk, RPA, Szwajcaria, Ukraina, USA i Węgry). * '''Publikacje:' Zobacz tę dobrą ziemię, Ucz się od Wielkiego Nauczyciela. * Dramat: Śmiało głośmy pomimo sprzeciwu. * Wykład publiczny: Kto dzisiaj oddaje chwałę Bogu?. "'Gorliwi głosiciele Królestwa"'' (2002) * '''Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: Ponad 150 krajów. * Publikacje: Oddawaj cześć jedynemu prawdziwemu Bogu, Zbliż się do Jehowy, Młodzi – jak pokierujecie swym życiem?. * Dramat: Pozostań niezłomny w ciężkich czasach. * Wykład publiczny: "Zmienia się scena tego świata". "'Nauczyciele słowa Bożego"'' (2001) * '''Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: Ponad 2 tys. zgromadzeń w ok. 150 krajach. * Publikacje: Proroctwo Izajasza światłem dla całej ludzkości (tom II), Odnoś pożytek z teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej, Czy masz nieśmiertelnego ducha?, Jak prowadzić szczęśliwe życie?. * Dramat: Szanuj władzę Jehowy * Wykład publiczny: Kto uczy prawdy wszystkie narody?. "'Wykonawcy słowa Bożego"'' (2000) * '''Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: 9 454 055 obecnych, 129 367 ochrzczonych. * Publikacje: Możesz być przyjacielem Boga!, Proroctwo Izajasza światłem dla całej ludzkości - tom I. * Dramat: Ostrzegawcze przykłady na nasze czasy (wydany potem w formie filmu i słuchowiska). * Wykład publiczny: Dlaczego powinniśmy bacznie zważać na zdumiewające dzieła Boże. "'Prorocze słowo Boże"'' (1999) * '''Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: M.in. kongres w stolicy Meksyku: ponad 109 tys. obecnych. * Publikacje: Pilnie zważaj na proroctwa Daniela!. * Dramat: Ceńmy nasze dziedzictwo duchowe (wydany potem w formie słuchowiska). * Wykład publiczny: Bóg uczynił wszystko nowe – zgodnie z obietnicą. "'Boża droga życia"'' (1998) * '''Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. * Świat: 32 międzynarodowe: w USA, Kanadzie (polska delegacja w Toronto), Wielkiej Brytanii, Grecji, Niemczech (Berlin, Norymberga - polska delegacja, Monachium, Dortmund i Stuttgart), Brazylii (São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro), Korei Południowej, Portoryko, Australii (Brisbane, Melbourne i Sydney), Kenii (Nairobi), RPA (Kapsztad, Durban, Johannesburg i Pretoria), Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej (Abidżan) i w Kostaryce. Na tych specjalnych zjazdach, podjęto starania, aby w ojczystych krajach uczestniczyli misjonarze Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy – Gilead. * Publikacje: Co się dzieje z człowiekiem po śmierci?, Czy istnieje Stwórca, który się o ciebie troszczy?. * Dramat: Rodziny, pielęgnujcie zwyczaj codziennego czytania Biblii (wydany potem w formie słuchowiska). * Powzięto też specjalną rezolucję. * Wykład publiczny: Jedyna droga do życia wiecznego. "'Wiara w słowo Boże"'' (1997) * '''Polska: 22 zgromadzenia. 2 171 ochrzczonych. * Świat: 150 krajów. * Publikacje: Księga dla wszystkich ludzi!, Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (po polsku). * Dramat: Zachowuj szczere oko. * Wykład publiczny: Wiara a twoja przyszłość. "Posłańcy pokoju" (1996) * Polska: 21 zgromadzeń. * Świat: 150 krajów. * Publikacje: Tajemnica szczęścia rodzinnego, Czego wymaga od nas Bóg?, Czy możesz odnieść zwycięstwo nad śmiercią?, Jak znaleźć trwały pokój i szczęście?. * Dramat: Dlaczego należy uznawać porządek teokratyczny?. * Wykład publiczny: Nareszcie prawdziwy pokój! – Kto go zaprowadzi?. "Rozradowani chwalcy Boga" (1995) * Polska: 19 zgromadzeń. * Świat: 8 mln. obecnych * Publikacje: Wiedza, która prowadzi do życia wiecznego, Świadkowie Jehowy a wykształcenie. * Dramat: Okazywanie osobom starszym należnego szacunku. * Wykład publiczny: Wysławiajcie Króla Wieczności!. "Bojaźń Boża" (1994) * Polska: 15 zgromadzeń. * Świat: Międzynarodowe, dwa w Hongkongu. * Publikacje: Gdy umrze ktoś bliski, Zjednoczeni dzięki pouczeniom Bożym, Chrześcijańskie Pisma Greckie w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (pol.). * Dramat: Stoisz wobec wyboru. * Wykład publiczny: Dlaczego trzeba się bać prawdziwego Boga. "Pouczani przez Boga" (1993) * Polska: 13 zgromadzeń. * Świat: Międzynarodowe: Moskwa, Kijów, Santiago de Chile, Bogota, Nairobi, Johannesburg, Manila, Hongkong, Adis Abeba. * Publikacje: Na czym polega sens życia? Jak go odnaleźć?, Świadkowie Jehowy - głosiciele Królestwa Bożego, Biblia – najstarsza księga współczesnego człowieka. * Dramaty: Młodzi, którzy już teraz pamiętają o swym Stwórcy, Nie błądźcie i nie naśmiewajcie się z Boga. * Wykład publiczny: Pouczenia niosące pomoc w tych krytycznych czasach. "Nosiciele światła" (1992) * Polska: 13 zgromadzeń. * Świat: Międzynarodowy w Sankt Petersburgu (Rosja) * Publikacje: Skorowidz do publikacji Towarzystwa Strażnica, Czy istnieje Bóg, który troszczy się o nas?, Gorliwe spełnianie woli Bożej, Biblia – Księga faktów i proroctw. * Dramat: Czynić to, co słuszne w oczach Jehowy. * Wykład publiczny: Podążaj za światłem świata. "Lud miłujący wolność" (1991) *'Polska:' 12 zgromadzeń. *'Świat:' Międzynarodowe'' w Pradze i Budapeszcie. *'Publikacje:' ''Największy ze wszystkich ludzi, Duchy zmarłych — czy mogą pomagać albo szkodzić? Czy naprawdę istnieją?. *'Dramat:' Wyzwoleni do popierania prawdziwego wielbienia. *'Wykład publiczny:' Witajmy Boży, nowy świat – świat wolności!. "Czysta mowa" (1990) *'Polska:' 11 zgromadzeń, w tym na warszawskim Stadionie Dziesięciolecia (ponad 17 tys. delegatów z byłego ZSRR). *'Świat:' Międzynarodowy'' w Berlinie, São Paulo, na Filipinach, Tajwanie i w Tajlandii. *'Publikacje:' ''Człowiek poszukuje Boga, Jak krew może ocalić twoje życie?, Kto nam pomoże rozwiązać nasze problemy?. *'Dramaty:' Gorliwe spełnianie woli Bożej, Stawiajmy czoło podstępnym działaniom Diabła. *'Wykład publiczny:' Zjednoczeni przez czystą mowę. "Prawdziwa pobożność" (1989) *'Polska:' ''Międzynarodowe w Chorzowie, Poznaniu, Warszawie. *'Publikacje:' ''Pytania młodych ludzi. Praktyczne odpowiedzi, Biblia - słowo Boże czy ludzkie?, Czy wierzyć w Trójcę?. *'Dramat:' Podporządkujcie się Jehowie. *'Wykład publiczny:' Zbliża się wyzwolenie ludzi prawdziwie pobożnych!. "Sprawiedliwość Boża" (1988) *'Polska:' 12 zgromadzeń. *'Świat:' Międynarodowy w Montrealu w Kanadzie. 125 zgromadzeń w USA i Kanadzie - 1 440 932 obecnych, 19 878 ochrzczonych. *'Publikacje:' Wspaniały finał Objawienia bliski!, Wnikliwe poznawanie Pism. *'Dramaty:' Naznaczeni do ocalenia i Sądy Jehowy nad urągającymi prawu. *'Wykład publiczny:' "Sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich przez sędziego, którego wyznaczył Bóg". "Zaufaj Jehowie" (1987) * Polska: 12 zgromadzeń. *'Świat:' M.in. 412 zgromadzeń w Europie, ok. 3 mln obecnych. *'Publikacje:' traktat Dlaczego można zaufać Biblii?, Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (kieszonkowe, wydanie luksusowe), Strażnica Zwiastująca Królestwo Jehowy (wydanie audio). * Dramaty: Jehowa wyzwala tych, którzy wzywają Jego imienia i Lojalne podporządkowanie się Jehowie i Jego organizacji. *'Wykład publiczny:' Komu można naprawdę zaufać w tych okropnych czasach?. "Pokój Boży" (1986) * Polska: 12 zgromadzeń. *'Świat:' 135 w USA - 1,2 mln obecnych, 12 603 ochrzczonych. *'Publikacje:' "Oto wszystko nowe czynię" (zrew.), Świadkowie Jehowy zjednoczeni w spełnieniu woli Bożej na całym świecie, Powszechne bezpieczeństwo pod panowaniem "Księcia Pokoju", "Melodie Królestwa nr 7, Skorowidz do publikacji Towarzystwa Strażnica 1930-1985. *'Dramaty:' Szukaj sprawiedliwości Bożej i Zachowanie przy życiu w czasie głodu. *'Wykład publiczny:' Nareszcie pokój! – gdy mówi Bóg. "Lud zachowujący prawość" (1985) *'Polska:' Pierwsze'' międzynarodowe w Polsce (Chorzów, Warszawa. Poznań i Wrocław). *'Świat:' Międzynarodowe w Durbanie, Johannesburgu, Atenach, Montrealu. W USA ok 1,2 mln obecnych na 112 kongresach. *'Publikacje:' ''Rząd, który ustanowi raj, Prowadzenie rozmów na podstawie Pism, Jak powstało życie? Przez ewolucję czy przez stwarzanie?, Melodie Królestwa nr 6. *'Dramaty:' Bój się Boga i stroń od zła, Twoja przyszłość rzuca ci wyzwanie. *'Wykład publiczny:' Na co wskazują czasy i pory, które wyznacza Bóg?. "Rozwój Królestwa" (1984) * Polska: Kilka zgromadzeń na stadionach. *'Świat:' Czterodniowe; w USA - 117, 1 159 898 obecnych, 10 625 ochrzczonych. *'Publikacje:' Jak znaleźć prawdziwe szczęście, Ocaleć, by żyć na nowej ziemi, Melodie Królestwa nr 5, Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata — wydanie z odsyłaczami, Imię Boże, które pozostanie na zawsze. *'Dramaty:' Wykształcenie od Boga pomnaża owoce Królestwa, Wystrzegaj się haniebnej głupoty. *'Wykład publiczny:' Rząd, który osiągnie to, czego nie potrafi dokonać człowiek. "Jedność dzięki Królestwu" (1983) *'Polska:' Pierwsze na kilku stadionach, delegacje z krajów Europy Zachodniej. 114 166 obecnych, 2388 ochrzczonych. *'Świat': Ponad 140 krajów. *'Publikacje:' Zjednoczeni w oddawaniu czci jedynemu prawdziwemu Bogu, Świadkowie Jehowa a szkoła, Wiadomości Królestwa nr 32: Jedność i szczęście w rodzinie — jak to osiągnąć?, Dobra nowina dla wszystkich narodów, Melodie Królestwa nr 4. *'Dramaty:' Jednomyślnie wykonamy dzieło Boże pomimo sprzeciwu, Zachowywanie jedności w gronie rodzinnym. * Wykład publiczny: Gdzie znaleźć jedność w świecie rozdartym przez konflikty? "Prawda o Królestwie" (1982) *'Polska:' 80 zgromadzeń w wynajętych halach. * Świat: Ponad 4 mln. obecnych. * Publikacje: Będziesz mógł żyć wiecznie w raju na ziemi, Rozkoszuj się życiem wiecznym na ziemi!, Przykładaj się do czytania i pisania '', ''Czas na prawdziwe poddanie się woli Bożej, W poszukiwaniu Ojca. * Dramaty: Jak usłyszą, jeżeli im nikt nie głosi?, Nieustraszony głosiciel niepopularnego orędzia. * Wykład publiczny: Prawda, która może cię wyzwolić. "Lojalność wobec Królestwa" (1981) * Polska: Hale w Gdańsku (5751 obecnych)'' i Skawinie, sala w Oświęcimiu; konwencje leśne. * 'Świat:' Wiedeń (5 tys polska delegacja). W USA 237 miejsc, 1 024 126 obecnych. 3 028 796 obecnych, 33 627 ochrzczonych. * '''Publikacje:' Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (zrewid.), Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje. * Dramaty: Jehowa nagradza swoich lojalnych, Wystrzegaj się buntowniczej mowy. "Miłość Boża" (1980) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne – organizowane głównie na polanach leśnych, ze względu na działalność podziemną (po zdelegalizowaniu przez władze w 1950). * Świat: M.in. 2 tys. delegatów z Polski uczestniczyło w kongresie w Wiedniu. W USA zgromadzonych było 1 024 126 osób, a ochrzczonych 9617. * Publikacje: Jak znaleźć prawdziwe szczęście, Ścieżka prawdy Bożej wiodąca do wyzwolenia. * Dramaty: Jehowa będzie strzegł drogi lojalnych, Nie lekceważ rzeczy świętych, Nie wy będziecie walczyć, tylko Bóg. "Żywa nadzieja" (1979) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: M.in.:USA – 93 zgromadzenia i 982 585 obecnych. * Publikacje: Komentarz do Listu Jakuba, Obierz najlepszą drogę życiową. * Dramaty: Co wybierasz?, Czy możesz pomóc w potrzebie chłopcu, który nie ma ojca?, Przemieńcie się przez przeobrażenie umysłu. "Zwycięska wiara" (1978) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: 114 kongresów międzynarodowych, od 4 października 1978 do 28 stycznia 1979. * Publikacje: Mój zbiór opowieści biblijnych, Droga do szczęścia w życiu rodzinnym, Świadkowie Jehowy w dwudziestym wieku. * Dramaty: Biblijna ozdoba chrześcijanek, Do kogo należysz?, Młodzi – jaki macie cel w życiu?, Nie oglądaj się za siebie i nie zatrzymuj się. "Rozradowani pracownicy" (1977) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Prawie 2 mln. obecnych na świecie. * Publikacje: Świadkowie a kwestia krwi, Nadchodzący rząd ogólnoświatowy – Królestwo Boże, A jednak życie ma sens. * Dramaty: Bóg jest niedaleko od każdego z nas, Czy służysz Bogu całą duszą?, Imię Jehowy ma być rozsławione po całej ziemi. "Święta służba" (1976) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: W 96 krajach, ponad 3,36 mln obecnych w tym: 94 w USA 974 039 obecnych, 10 181ochrzczonych''Strażnica'' 1977 nr 5 ss. 19-21. * Publikacje: Twoja młodość – korzystaj z niej jak najlepiej, Duch Święty – siła wspierająca bliski nowy porządek, Dobra nowina, która ma cię uszczęśliwić Evening Chronice 8.07.1976''Press-Gazetta'', Green Bay, 10.07.1976. * Dramaty: Czy jesteś przykładem dla trzody?, Czy przylgnąłeś całym sercem do wielbienia Jehowy? Czy trzymasz się z dala od świata?, Przodujcie w okazywaniu szacunku, Zachowanie prawości aż do końcaStrażnica nr 20, 1978. * Wykład publiczny: Czy służenie Bogu rozwiąże wasze problemy?. "Boskie zwierzchnictwo" (1975) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Międzynarodowe w Grecji (Ateny) – 19 211; Saloniki – 10 124''To Vima'' 16.07.1975''Vathimen'' 12.07.1975. W USA w Cleveland – 57 027 osób''Strażnica'', XCVII/5. * Publikacje: Wybawienie człowieka od udręki świata jest bliskie!. * Dramaty: Nie wprzęgajcie się w nierówne jarzmo z niewierzącymi, Prawe i czyste przyzwyczajenia – niezbędne w życiu dziecka, Zachowujcie trzeźwą rozwagę i nadal budujcie z większym Noem, Żeby nie wyrażano się obelżywie o Słowie Bożym. "Boskie zamierzenie" (1974) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: M.in.: pierwsze zgromadzenie po uchyleniu zakazu działalności w Portugalii (Porto ponad 36 tys. obecnych). W USA 69 czterodniowych kongresów, 891 819 obecnych, 22 760 ochrzczonych. * Publikacje: Czy na tym życiu wszystko się kończy?, "Wieczyste zamierzenie Boże odnosi teraz triumf dla dobra człowieka". * Dramaty: Kto jest dla ciebie autorytetem?, Wypróbowana wartość naszej wiary przyczyną sławy i czci, Zachowuj niezłomną wiarę, nie odstępując od Jehowy. "Boskie zwycięstwo" (1973) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Międzynarodowe w USA i Kanadzie - prawie 40 tys. ochrzczonych oraz w Niemczech (Düsseldorf, Monachium) - ponad 146 tys. delegatów z 75 krajów. * Publikacje: Szczegółowa konkordancja do Pisma Świętego w Przekładzie Nowego Świata, Przybliżyło się tysiącletnie Królestwo Boże, Prawdziwy pokój i bezpieczeństwo – skąd?, Boskie zwycięstwo i jego znaczenie dla udręczonej ludzkości. * Dramaty: Gorliwość o dom Twój pożera mnie, Kto uniknie tego wszystkiego i stanie przed Synem Człowieczym?, Wciąż skupiajcie umysły na tym, co w górze, Wznieście okrzyk! Jehowa daje wam miasto!. "Panowanie Boskie" (1972) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Ponad 150, 1 246 419 obecnych (w tym 795 863 na 80 stadionach w USA). 29 087 ochrczonych. * Publikacje: Raj przywrócony ludzkości za sprawą Teokracji!, Organizacja powołana do ogłaszania Królestwa i pozyskiwania uczniów, Panowanie Boskie – jedyna nadzieja całej ludzkości, The Bible in Living English. * Dramaty: Ile miłosierdzia potrafisz okazać?, Przepaszcie się uniżeniem umysłu, Służ Jehowie całą duszą. "Imię Boże" (1971) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Pięciodniowe m.in. w USA - 34, Kanadzie - 11, Wielkiej Brytanii - 4. * Publikacje: Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (zrew.), Pomoc do zrozumienia Biblii – cały tom, Przysłuchiwanie się Wielkiemu Nauczycielowi, Narody mają poznać, że ja jestem Jehowa – Jak?, Poradnik dla teokratycznej szkoły służby kaznodziejskiej. * Dramaty: Co się kryje w twoim sercu?, Jehowa błogosławi lojalnym, Uczyń zamierzenie Jehowy treścią swego życia. * Wykład publiczny: Gdy dojdzie do konfliktu między wszystkimi narodami a Bogiem. Myśl przewodnią całego zgromadzenie zawarto w wykładzie: Czyje imię bardziej poważasz – swoje czy Boże?. "Ludzie dobrej woli" (1970) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Międzynarodowe w Lagos (Nigeria, 121 128 obecnych, 3775 ochrzczonych, program przedstawiono w 17 jęz.). W USA na 33 kongresach - 523 799 obecnych i 10 527 ochrczono. * Publikacje: Uratowanie rodu ludzkiego za sprawą Królestwa Bożego, Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (zrew.). * Dramaty: Kto potrzebuje twej pomocy?, Miłość jest doskonałą więzią jedności. "Pokój na ziemi" (1969) * Polska: Jednodniowe tzw. konwencje leśne. * Świat: Międzynarodowe: Atlanta, Nowy Jork, Los Angeles, Chicago, Pomona, Kansas City w USA oraz Vancouver w Kanadzie, Colombes k. Paryża (delegacje z 78 krajów – 47 480 obecnych, sesje po: francusku, portugalsku, angielsku, polsku (600 osób), 3619 ochrczonych); Londyn (delegacje z 63 krajów, 82 416 obecnych, 2215 ochrzczonych); Kopenhaga (42 073 osoby, 1407 ochrzczonych, program przedstawiono w językach: duńskim, fińskim, norweskim i szwedzkim (częściowo po angielsku i islandzku); Rzym i Norymberga – 150 645 osób, ochrzczono 5095 osób, delegaci z 78 krajów, sesje po: niemiecku, chorwacku, grecku, holendersku i turecku, 40 specjalnych pociągów przywiozło ok. 48 tysięcy uczestników, w czasie przerwy w stołówkach-namiotach w ciągu godziny obsłużono 65 tysięcy osób); Seul, Tokio, Tajpej, Manila, Port Moresby, Melbourne, Auckland, Suva, Honolulu i w mieście Meksyk. * Publikacje: Pomoc do zrozumienia Biblii (od A do Exodus); Pisma Greckie w międzywierszowym przekładzie Królestwa. * Dramaty: Ciernie i sidła na drodze szukających niezależności, Czy nie jesteś nowożytnym Jonaszem?, Nadzorcy, działajcie po męsku!, Niech nikt młodości twej nie lekceważy, Nie rozmijaj się z celem wyzwolenia, które sprawił Jehowa, Okaż szacunek dla nominacji Jehowy, Wzmacniaj się, aby zachować prawość Sprawozdanie z zgromadzenia "Peace on Earth" International Assembly of Jehovah's Witnesses (3 sprawozdania ze zgromadzenia międzynarodowego "Pokój na ziemi"). * '''Wykład publiczny:' "Nadchodzące tysiąclecie pokoju". "Dobra nowina dla wszystkich narodów" (1968) * Polska: Pierwsze jednodniowe zgromadzenia w lasach, tzw. konwencje leśne, każde liczące do ok. 300 osób. * Publikacje: Prawda, która prowadzi do życia wiecznego (117 języków, 107 mln. egz). * Dramaty: Co młodzież robi w służbie Bożej?, Czy stawiasz siebie do dyspozycji?, Droga Jehowy – drogą zwycięstwa, Jak korzystasz ze swego życia?. "Dzieło czynienia uczniów" (1967) * Publikacje: Naucz się czytać i pisać, Ocalenie wielkiej rzeszy ludzi z Armagedonu, Czy człowiek powstał w wyniku ewolucji, czy stwarzania?, "Słowo Twoje jest pochodnią dla nóg moich", Wykwalifikowani do służby kaznodziejskiej. * Dramaty: Dostosujmy swe życie do wieczystych zasad Bożych, Opuszczenie miasta ucieczki grozi utratą życia. "Synowie Boży – synami wolności" (1966) * Świat: Pięciodniowe kongresy międzynarodowe m.in. w Chile (Santiago de Chile 7693 obecnych); Argentynie (Buenos Aires – 11 020, Córdoba – 4218); Paragwaju (Asunción – 485); Urugwaju (Montevideo – 3958); Brazylii (São Paulo – 46 151); Wenezueli (Caracas – 10 463); Meksyku. Wprowadzenie na zgromadzeniach kostiumowych dramatów biblijnych. * Publikacje: Życie wieczne w wolności synów BożychPrzebudźcie się! 8.09.67; 8.11.67 , Co Królestwo Boże czyni od roku 1914?. * Dramaty: Posłuchaj słów Daniela, Wytrwałość Jeremiasza potrzebna w naszych czasach. "Słowo prawdy" (1965) Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule'': ''Słowo prawdy * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy w Dublinie w Irlandii. Czterodniowe kongresy: m.in. 17 w USA i 11 w Kanadzie. * Publikacje: Rząd światowy Księcia Pokoju, "Ta dobra nowina o Królestwie" (zrew.), "Sprawy, w których u Boga kłamstwo jest niemożliwe", "Upewniajcie się o wszystkich rzeczach; mocno trzymajcie się tego, co szlachetne". "Owoce ducha" (1964) * Świat: M.in. 38 kongresów w USA i 26 w Kanadzie * Publikacje: "Pokój ludziom dobrej woli" czy Armagedon?. "Wiecznotrwała dobra nowina" (1963) Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Wiecznotrwała dobra nowina * Świat: Jedyny kongres okołoziemski. Program przedstawiono najpierw w USA (Milwaukee i Nowy Jork), następnie w czterech miastach Europy (Londyn, Sztokholm, Monachium, Mediolan, Ateny), później na Bliskim Wschodzie (Jerozolima, Bejrut), następnie przeniósł się na Daleki Wschód i na Oceanii (Delhi, Rangun, Bangkok, Hongkong, Singapur, Manila, Dżakarta, Melbourne, Shou Feng, Kioto, Auckland, Seul, Suva, Honolulu), przeniósł się z powrotem na kontynent północnoamerykański (ostatnie w Pasadenie w Kalifornii). Wszystkie wydatki pokrywali sami, była to grupa 583 delegatów z 20 państw,która przenosiła się razem z nim do 27 miast kongresowych. 570 932 uczestników wszystkich kongresów. Powzięto specjalną rezolucję. * Publikacje: Całe Pismo jest natchnione przez Boga i pożyteczneSprawozdania ze zgromadzeń "Wiecznotrwała dobra nowina – dookoła świata" (1963), Gdy Bóg będzie Królem nad całą ziemią, Żyć w nadziei na sprawiedliwy nowy świat, "Upadł Babilon Wielki!" Panuje Królestwo Boże!. "Odważni słudzy" (1962) * Publikacje: Nabierzcie odwagi — Królestwo Boże jest blisko!, [[Publikacje Świadków Jehowy#Książki|''"Słowo" — kogo miał na myśli apostoł Jan?]]. "Zjednoczeni wielbiciele" (1961) 'Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule Zjednoczeni wielbiciele' * 'Świat:' Międzynarodowy w Amsterdamie, (Holandia, 23 708), Nowy Jork (USA, 89 853), Houston (USA - 21 300), Vancouver (Kanada - 29 952), Kopenhaga (Dania, 33 513), Hamburg (Niemcy, 88 338), Turyn (Włochy, 6 372), Londyn (Wielka Brytania, 48 070), Paryż (Francja, 23 004), Oklahoma City (USA), Omaha (USA), Milwaukee (USA) i San Francisco (USA). * '''Publikacje:' Pismo Święte w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (wyd. jednotom.), Skorowidz do publikacji Towarzystwa Strażnica 1930-1960, "Niech będzie uświęcone twoje imię", Gdy wszystkie narody zjednoczą się pod panowaniem Królestwa Bożego, Krew, medycyna a prawo Boże, Szkice kazań. "Lud zabiegający o pokój" (1960) * Publikacje: Bezpieczeństwo podczas "wojny wielkiego dnia Boga Wszechmocnego", Głoszenie i nauczanie w pokoju i jedności. "Czuwający słudzy" (1959) * Świat: M.in w Belgii (Bruksela), Ghanie, Liberii, Zambii, USA. * Publikacje: Gdy Bóg mówi wszystkim narodom pokój, "Oto wszystko nowym czynię", Świadkowie Jehowy w zamierzeniu Bożym. "Wola Boża" (1958) * Zobacz osobny artykuł: Wola Boża * Świat: Największy kongres w jednym mieście. Na dwóch stadionach w Nowym Jorku zebrało się 258 922 delegatów ze 123 krajów (7136 ochrzczonych). Na całym świecie 91 kongresów, 562 955 obecnych, 17 774 ochrzczonych. * Rezolucja: Jak chrześcijaństwo zawiodło całą ludzkość?. * Publikacje: Bądź wola Twoja na ziemi, Od raju utraconego do raju odzyskanego, Naucz się czytać i pisać. "Życiodajna mądrość" (1957) * Świat: M.in. Mediolan (Włochy), Harper (Liberia), Tajwan. * Publikacje: "Upewniajcie się o wszystkich rzeczach" (zrew.). [[Zgromadzenie Okręgowe (1956)|'Zgromadzenie Okręgowe' (1956)]] * Świat: 199 kongresów, 462 936 delegatów poparło petycję skierowaną do Rady Ministrów ZSRR przeciwko bezprawnemu przetrzymywania Świadków Jehowy w 50 obozach pracy na terenie ZSRR''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy'' 2008, s. 111. "Tryumfujące Królestwo" (1955) * Świat: Pięciodniowe międzynarodowe w 8 miastach Europy (Norymberga - 107 423 obecnych), Londynie Zaproszenie na kongres w Londynie (en). Delegaci z USA i Kanady wyruszyli do Europy dwoma wynajętymi statkami (każdy po 700 osób) i 42 samolotami czarterowymi. Grupa 17 729 osób zgromadziła się dodatkowo w Berlinie Zachodnim, w Waldbuhne, gdzie dotarli delegaci z ówczesnego NRD. * Publikacje: Możesz przeżyć Armagedon i wejść do Bożego nowego świata, Wykwalifikowani do służby kaznodziejskiej, Chrześcijaństwo czy chrystianizm — które z nich jest 'światłem świata"?, Co Pismo Święte mówi o "życiu pozagrobowym"?, Kazanie wspólnie w jedności, Zwycięstwo Królestwa Bożego nad światem bliskie. [[Zgromadzenie Okręgowe (1954)|'Zgromadzenie Okręgowe' (1954)]] * Polska: Z zachowaniem szczególnych ostrożności urządzono szereg kilkudniowych zgromadzeń dla pionierów, gdzie przedstawiono część tematów z kongresu nowojorskiego z roku 1953. * Świat: 80 , 427 057 obecnych, 14 509 ochrzczonych. * Publikacje: Ta dobra nowina o Królestwie. thumb|Program kongresowy 1953 "Społeczeństwo nowego świata" (1953) * Świat: M.in: 125 tys. obecnych na ośmiodniowym kongresie na stadionie Yankee w Nowym Jorku''Oryginalna informacja o kongresie (en). 19 lipca wyjątkowo podczas niego uroczyście rozdano dyplomy i przydzielono tereny misjonarskie absolwentom ''Szkoły Gilead. I * Publikacje: Nowe niebiosa i nowa ziemia, "Upewniajcie się o wszystkich rzeczach", Głoś słowo, Po Armagedonie — Boży nowy świat, Podstawa wierzenia w nowy świat. "Przyjmy ku dojrzałości" (1952) * Świat: Ponad 70 kongresów (35 w USA, 11 w Kanadzie, 8 w Niemczech, 6 w Wielkiej Brytanii). Odbyły się one również m.in. w: Rodezji Północnej (Kitwa), Indiach (Bombaj), Izrael, LiberiI, RPA (Johannesburg). * Publikacje: "Niech Bóg będzie prawdziwy"(zrew.), Drogą Bożą jest miłość. "Czyste wielbienie" (1951) * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Czyste wielbienie * Świat: Międzynarodowe: Londyn, Paryż i Frankfurt n.M. oraz m.in. Rzymie, Lillehammer (Norwegia), Quezon City (Filipiny), Portoryko, Rotterdam, Luksemburg, Waszyngton. * Publikacje: Co religia uczyniła dla ludzkości?, Czy religia sprosta kryzysowi świata?. "Rozrost Teokracji" (1950) * Zobacz więcej w osobnym artykule: Rozrost Teokracji * Świat: Międzynarodowy w Nowym Jorku (ponad 123 tys. obecnych, w tym 10 tys. delegatów z 67 krajów). Inne odbyły się na wszystkich kontynentach. Np. we włoskim Mediolanie, w Niemczech (''Berlin, Hamburg, Frankfurcie n. M.). * '''Publikacje:' Chrześcijańskie Pisma Greckie w Przekładzie Nowego Świata (tom I), To znaczy życie wieczne, Czy możesz żyć na zawsze w szczęściu na ziemi?, Ewolucja przeciw nowemu światu, Obrona oraz prawne ugruntowywanie dobrej nowiny. * Wykład publiczny: Czy możesz żyć na zawsze w szczęściu na ziemi? [[Zgromadzenia okręgowe (1949)|'Zgromadzenia okręgowe' (1949)]] * Polska: M.in. w Piotrkowie Trybunalskim''Rocznik Świadków Jehowy 1994''. * Świat: Deutsche Post wydał okolicznościowy stempel z okazji kongresu w MonachiumOkolicznościowy stempel z pocztowy z okazji kongresu. * Publikacje: Królestwo — nadzieja całej ludzkości, Rady dla Świadków Jehowy o organizacji teokratycznej. [[Zgromadzenia okręgowe (1948)|'Zgromadzenia okręgowe' (1948)]] * Polska: Poznań, Lublin. * Świat: M.in.: USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania, Francja, Czechosłowacja, Niemcy (Berlin i Kassel), Panama (Bocas del Toro), RPA (Johannesburg). * Publikacje: Historia Strażnicy, Nieprzemijający władca wszystkich narodów. "Rozrost wszystkich narodów" (1947) * Polska: Zjazd ogólnokrajowy w Krakowie, 7 tys. uczestników nosiło plakietki w kształcie fioletowego trójkąta, 476 ochrzczonych. * Świat: M.in. USA, Kanada, Wielka Brytania,Czechosłowacja, Filipiny, Francja, Ghana, Nigeria, Palestyna. * Publikacje: Radość dla wszystkiego ludu. "Weselące się narody" (1946) * Polska: W okolicach Lublina (1500 obecnych, 298 ochrzczonych). We wrześniu w Katowicach (5600 osób) . * Świat: Międzynarodowe w: Cleveland (USA, 80 tys. obecnych, 302 delegatów z 32 krajów, 20 jęz.), Norymberdze (9 tys. obecnych, w tym 3 tys. mieszkańców miasta), São Paulo. Inne m.in.: Bukareszt (Arenale Romale, 15 tys. obecnych, wśród nich prokurator generalny kraju i rumuński sekretarz ministra spraw wewnętrzn.), Praga, Magdeburg, Manila, Johannesburg. * Publikacje: Przebudźcie się!, Wyposażony do wszelkiego dzieła dobrego, Niech Bóg będzie prawdziwy, "Książę Pokoju", "Weselcie się, narody". [[Teokratyczne zgromadzenia (1945)|'Teokratyczne zgromadzenia' (1945)]] * Świat: Pierwsze po II wojnie światowej w Europie ( 5 sierpnia w Amsterdamie – 4 tys. obecnych). Inne'': m.in. Argentyna, Australia, Filipiny (Lingayen), Kuba, RPA i Wielka Brytania. * '''Publikacje:' Teokratyczna pomoc dla głosicieli Królestwa, "Pokorni odziedziczą ziemię", "Wódz dla narodów". "Zjednoczeni głosiciele" (1944) * Świat: W Buffalo, Pittsburghu (USA). Inne'', m.in. Brazylia, Ghana, Kuba, Wielka Brytania i Zimbabwe. * '''Publikacje:' American Standard Version, Śpiewnik służby Królestwa, "Przybliżyło się Królestwo", Jeden świat, jeden rząd, "Królestwo Boże jest bliskie", Nadchodzące odrodzenie świata, Religia zbiera wicher. "Wezwanie do czynu" (1943) * Publikacje: Kurs Służby Teokratycznej. "Wolny naród" (1943) * Świat: Ogłoszono wprowadzenie Kursu Służby Królestwa. * Publikacje: "Prawda was wyswobodzi", Przedstawianie "tej ewangelii Królestwa", Walka o wolność na domowym froncie, Wolność w Nowym Świecie, Wolność wyznania. "Nowy świat" (1942) * Świat: 85 zjazdów (52 w USA, z których wiele połączono telefonicznie z głównym miastem kongresowym Cleveland – 26 tys. obecnych), ogłoszono wprowadzenie współpracy w zborach (co sześć miesięcy) przez sług dla braci (obecnie nadzorcy podróżujący). Inne'', m.in. Sao Paulo w Brazylii, połączone telefonicznie z USA; Johanesburg, Zurych. W kluczowym przemówieniu ''Pokój – czy może być trwały? Nathan Knorr na podstawie proroctwa z Księgi Objawienia 17:8 wyjaśnił, że II wojna światowa nie przeobrazi się w bitwę Har-Magedonu, ale że się skończy i na jakiś czas zapanuje pokój. Czas ten trzeba będzie wykorzystać na rozwinięcie działalności kaznodziejskiej Świadków Jehowy na całym świecie. * Publikacje: Nowy świat, Nadzieja — dla zmarłych, dla ocalałych — w sprawiedliwym świecie, Pokój — czy może być trwały?. [[Teokratyczne Zgromadzenie (1941)|'Teokratyczne Zgromadzenie' (1941)]] * Świat: W Saint Louis (Missouri, USA - 115 tys. obecnych. W ostatnim dniu tzw. Dniu Dzieci, około 15 tys. młodych otrzymało książkę Dzieci). W Leicester (Wielka Brytania), 3-7 września zorganizowano największy do tamtej pory kongres w Anglii - ponad 12 tys. osób. Inne m.in.: Australia * Publikacje: Dzieci, Bóg a państwo, Pociecha dla wszystkich pogrążonych w żałości, Teokracja W obronie sług Jehowy, Wzorcowe studium nr 3. [[Teokratyczne Zgromadzenie (1940)|'Teokratyczne Zgromadzenie' (1940)]] * Świat: USA (m.in. Detroit), Wielka Brytania. * Publikacje: Religia, Koniec nazizmu, Sędzia Rutherford demaskuje piątą kolumnę, Spisek przeciw demokracji, Uchodźcy, Zadowoleni. [[Walny Zjazd (1939)|'Walny Zjazd' (1939)]] * Świat: Nowy Jork (USA) i m.in. Nowa Zelandia. * Publikacje: Zbawienia, Faszyzm czy wolność, Neutralność, Porady dla głosicieli Królestwa, Rząd i pokój, Wolność głoszenia, Wzorcowe studium nr 2. [[Walny Zjazd (1938)|'Walny Zjazd '(1938)]] * Świat: USA i m.in. Sydney i Londyn. [[Walny Zjazd (1937)|'Walny Zjazd' (1937)]] * Świat: Columbus (USA) i m.in. Praga, Paryż. [[Walny Zjazd (1936)|'Walny Zjazd' (1936)]] * Polska: Łódź, (Szczecin). * Świat: Główny kongres w Columbus oraz 166 zjazdów (zobacz: Mapa miast zjazdów na świecie) [[Walny Zjazd (1935)|'Walny Zjazd' (1935)]] * Świat: Waszyngton (30 maja-3 czerwca – ponad 20 tys. obecnych, 840 ochrzczonych) Inne, m.in.: Zambia. [[Walny Zjazd (1934)|'Walny Zjazd' (1934)]] * Świat: Międzynarodowy m.in. w Pradze oraz w Londynie, Toronto i w USA. Walny Zjazd (1933) * Świat: 25 czerwca zorganizowano w Berlinie zgromadzenie mimo wprowadzonego dzień wcześniej oficjalnego zakazu działalności w Niemczech. Było na nim ok. 7 tys. obecnych. Przyjęto rezolucję: Oświadczenie, w której potępiono prześladowania Świadków Jehowy w Niemczech. Potem rozpowszechniono na ulicach 2,1 mln egz. tej rezolucji. Walny Zjazd (1932) * Świat: Zgromadzenie międzynarodowe, m.in. Praga (w Teatrze Variete obecnych było ponad 1500 osób), Pittsburgh (USA) , Australia. Zgromadzenie (1931) * Świat: Kongresy międzynarodowe, np. 7-dniowe w Columbus w USA, oraz m.in.: Czechosłowacja, Paryż, Madras (Indie), Oslo (Norwegia). W Columbus została wygłoszona rezolucja pt. Nowe imię o treści: :: Pragniemy, by nas znano pod nowym imieniem i nazywano nim, a mianowicie: 'Świadkowie Jehowy'' (Międzynarodowe zgromadzenie Towarzystwa Biblijnego i Traktatowego – Strażnica (Columbus, Ohio, USA) (1931)). * '''Publikacje: Usprawiedliwienie. Zgromadzenie (1930) * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Zgromadzenie (1929) * Świat: M.in. zgromadzenie w Leans we Francji. Zgromadzenie (1928) * Polska: Na niewielkich zgromadzeniach było obecnych ok. 300 wyznawców. * Świat: Kongres międzynarodowy w Detroit w USA (30 lipca–6 sierpnia), program transmitowany przez 107 radiostacji. Powzięto rezolucję: Deklaracja przeciw Szatanowi a za Jehową. * Publikacje: Rząd. Zgromadzenie (1927) * Świat: Zgromadzenie międzynarodowe w Toronto, program transmitowały 53 stacje radiowe. Przyjęto rezolucję Wolność dla ludzi (opublikowano w broszurze pod tym samym tytułem). Zgromadzenie odbyło się również w Glasgow. Zgromadzenie (1926) * Polska: Na dwóch konwencjach zebrało się 2 706 osób. * Świat: Zgromadzenie międzynarodowe w Londynie (w Royal Albert Hall), przyjęto rezolucję Świadectwo dla władców świata (opublikowaną potem w nakładzie 50 mln. egz. w formie traktatu o tym samym tytule). Inne zgromadzenia: Magdeburg (Niemcy), Bazylea (Szwajcaria). * Publikacje: Wyzwolenie. Zgromadzenie (1925) * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Indianapolis, przyjęto rezolucję Poselstwo nadziei, opublikowaną potem w formie traktatu w nakładzie 50 mln. egz.Większe zgromadzenia odbyły się również: w Pinerolo we Włoszech, Örebro w Szwecji oraz w Londynie. * Publikacje: Powrót naszego Pana. Zgromadzenie (1924) * Świat: Zgromadzenie (20-27 lipca) w Columbus (stan Ohio, USA). Przyjęto rezolucję Oskarżenie dla duchowieństwa, opublikowaną potem w formie traktatu w nakładzie 50 mln. egz. Zgromadzenie (1923) * Świat: Zgromadzenie (18-26 sierpnia) w Los Angeles. Przyjęto rezolucję Ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich chrześcijan, opublikowaną potem w formie traktatu. Zgromadzenia odbyły się również we Francji. Zgromadzenie (1922) * Świat: Międzynarodowe zgromadzenie (5-13 września) w Cedar Point w stanie Ohio w USA, 18 tys. uczestników przyjęto rezolucję (opublikowaną potem jako traktat) Wezwanie do przywódców świata. W jeden dzień zgromadzenia obecni uczestniczyli w grupowym świadczeniu od domu do domu, rozpowszechniając ok. 10 tys. książek. Odbyły się one też w Australii, w Lipsku (Niemcy), w Filadelfii (stan Pensylwania, USA). Zgromadzenie (1921) * Polska: 30 października-2 listopada odbył się pierwszy Walny Zjazd. Obecnych było ponad 500 uczestników; 14 osób ochrzczono * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Nowym Jorku i w Winnipeg w Kanadzie. Zgromadzenie (1920) * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Wielkiej Brytanii, USA i Kanadzie. Zgromadzenie (1919) * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Cedar Point w USA (1-8 września). Obecnych było 7 tys. osób. Inne miejsca zgromadzeń to m.in. Pittsburgh w USA, Paryż i kilka miejscowości w Kanadzie. * Publikacje: Nowe czasopismo Złoty Wiek (obecnie Przebudźcie się!). Zgromadzenie (1918) * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Los Angeles, Milwaukee, Pittsburgu. * Wykład publiczny: Świat się skończył — miliony ludzi z obecnie żyjących mogą nigdy nie umrzeć Zgromadzenie (1917) * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Bostonie w USA. Zgromadzenie (1916) * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Niagara Falls. Zgromadzenie (1914) * Świat: Zgromadzenia w Saratoga Sprins w USA i w Durbanie (RPA). Zgromadzenie (1913) * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w Kanadzie, w USA, w Wielkiej Brytanii, we Francji i na Jamajce. W czerwcu w Kansas City odbył się jednodniowy kongres, który rozpoczął ich serię. Przeszło 200 osobowa grupa wyznawców przez 4 kolejne tygodnie przemierzała wynajętym pociągiem USA i Kanadę i uczestniczyło w 8 kongresach. Zgromadzenie (1911) * Świat: Zgromadzenie m.in. w USA i w Kristianii (obecne Oslo) w Norwegii. Zgromadzenie (1908) * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in.: Halifax (Nowa Szkocja - 1200 obecnych), Truro (700), Bangor (800), Cincinnati (USA), Annotto Bay (Jamajka), Put-in-Bay (USA). Zgromadzenie (1907) * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Niagara Falls w USA. Zgromadzenie (1905) * Świat: Zgromadzenia w USA oraz w Kingston na Jamajce i Kristianii w Norwegii. Zgromadzenie (1900) * Świat: Zgromadzenie w Filadelfii w USA. Zgromadzenie (1899) * Świat: Zgromadzenia m.in. w USA, Kanadzie i na Jamajce. Zgromadzenie (1893) * Świat: 20-24 sierpnia odbyło się zgromadzenie w Chicago w stanie Illinois w USA, na którym było obecnych 360 osób, a 70 ochrzczono. Zgromadzenie (1892) * Świat: 7-14 kwietnia odbyło się drugie zgromadzenie w Allegheny w stanie Pensylwania w USA z okazji dorocznego święta upamiętniającego śmierć Jezusa Chrystusa. Obecnych było około 400 osób z 20 stanów USA i kanadyjskiej prowincji Manitoba. Program zjazdu obejmował pięć dni intensywnego studium Biblii i dwudniowe szkolenie dla kolporterów. Zgromadzenie (1891) * Świat: Historyczne pierwsze zgromadzenie, które odbyło się w Allegheny w stanie Pensylwania w USA oraz w Toronto (700 obecnych) z okazji dorocznego święta upamiętniającego śmierć Jezusa Chrystusa. * Publikacje: 3 tom Wykładów Pisma Świętego pod tytułem Przyjdź Królestwo Twoje. Zgromadzenia obwodowe i specjalne Oprócz zgromadzeń (kongresów) okręgowych i kongresów międzynarodowych, każdy obwód (ok. 20 zborów, do 2500 obecnych) spotyka się na dwudniowym zgromadzeniu obwodowym – w okresie jesienno-wiosennym – przebieg jest podobny jak na większych zgromadzeniach (kongresach) okręgowych, lecz bez przedstawienia. Podawane są na nim rady biblijne i zachęty, w formie wykładów, dyskusji, sympozjów, scenek, pokazów, lokalnych doświadczeń głosicieli i wywiadów z poszczególnymi osobami. W programie uwzględnia się miejscowe potrzeby albo udziela się rad, dotyczących danej grupy zborów (obwodu). Zgromadzenia te wprowadzono w 1938 roku, nazywane wtedy zgromadzeniami strefowymi. W trakcie zgromadzenia odbywa się również chrzest (przez całkowite zanurzenie) nowych członków. Odbywają się również (od roku 1987, w Polsce od 1990 roku) jednodniowe zgromadzenia specjalne. Przebieg i liczebność jest podobna jak w zgromadzeniu obwodowym, w tym zgromadzeniu bierze udział przedstawiciel Biura Oddziału Towarzystwa Strażnica. Na każde zgromadzenie przygotowuje się główną myśl przewodnią, jest nim konkretny werset biblijny. Program, układa Ciało Kierownicze Świadków Jehowy. Lista zgromadzeń obwodowych i specjalnych odbywających się w Polsce (od roku 1990) Inne okolicznościowe zgromadzenia Świadkowie Jehowy organizują również okazjonalne zgromadzenia, np. z okazji otwarcia, rozbudowy Biura Oddziału, wizyty nadzorcy strefy, otwarcia Sal Zgromadzeń, rozdania dyplomów absolwentom, misjonarzom Szkoły Gilead i innych szczególnych okazji. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * [http://web.archive.org/web/*/http://www.geocities.com/jrista/master.htm Programy kongresów] *[http://www.archiv-vegelahn.de/kongresse.html Plakietki i programy kongresowe] *[http://www.jw.org/index.html?option=QrYQZRQVNQsNZN Dramaty biblijne (słuchowiska) w plikach audio (MP3 i AAC (M4B)) (także po polsku)] Kategoria:Wierzenia i praktyki Świadków Jehowy